De la vida, la muerte y un hombre convertido en poeta
by MoneerehNut
Summary: Porque cualquiera, incluso un ser destinado a la oscuridad como él, se vuelve poeta al contacto con el amor… aun si el roce dura apenas un instante. Snape PoV


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo en que se desenvuelven pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, ésta historia fue escrita únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto "Citas célebres" del foro La Madriguera_**

 **En homenaje a los heridos y fallecidos por los recientes sismos y huracanes en México y Latinoamérica.**

* * *

 _De la vida, la muerte y un hombre convertido en poeta._

* * *

"Al contacto con el amor todo el mundo se vuelve poeta"- Platón

Severus tiene cinco años cuando ya ha aprendido a la perfección la manera de respirar sin ser escuchado, enroscando su cuerpo de tal forma que sus extremidades no se entumezcan, sin importar cuánto tiempo estén apretadas unas contra otras. Aparentando serenidad mientras su mano juguetea con aquella chispa que logra formar sin mayor esfuerzo apenas alcanza el rincón más alejado del armario y se promete a sí mismo que todo estará bien.

Aunque la experiencia le advierte que no será así.

Entonces, cuando los gritos de sus padres son más altos de lo que pretende fingir que es normal, el destello, que nace de un tono azul tan claro que pareciera por segundos blanco, se vuelve rojo. Un rojo tan intenso y oscuro como el de la sangre que no importa cuántas veces se lave del sofá… siempre volverá a su lugar.

Como parte de una advertencia silenciosa que nunca le dejará vivir en paz.

Y si bien en aquel tiempo no entiende del todo lo que sucede dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, sabe que no es normal.

Porque la ventana le brinda un escenario totalmente diferente al suyo cuando las personas se pasean tranquilamente por las calles, ignorantes del pequeño y pálido Severus que los ve pasar, día tras día. Sin falta.

En ese mundo al otro lado del cristal, los niños no temen de sus padres, sino que parecen incluso sentirse seguros con ellos; del otro lado todos son libres de moverse y hablar sin temor a represalias, juegan a cosas que él no sabe describir y ríen tanto que sus mejillas parecen siempre a punto de explotar...

Del otro lado hay algo que comienza a pensar nunca conocerá.

Entonces, Severus se obliga a despreciar todo lo que le es extraño, para no anhelarlo y hacer cada vez un poco más doloroso el respirar. Encerrándose en sí mismo y en su propia magia, aunque su madre se lo haya prohibido desde el primer momento en que lo descubrió creando luz en aquel cuarto que se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

Su infantil mente no entiende por qué lo hace, si ella es como él… _la ha visto_.

Hasta que descubre que su padre la odia justamente por ser así y que él mismo no tendrá un destino muy distinto sino es que oculta todo aquello que tenga que ver con eso que los hace tan diferentes...

Sin embargo, el temor a ser descubierto no le impide escapar de casa en cuanto es capaz de hacerlo sin que sus padres se den cuenta, marchando hacia el bosque y escondiéndose de todos para poder sentirse libre, aunque sea por un par de minutos.

Convirtiendo la más sencilla de las rocas en una miniatura de algún animal fantástico que ha visto en los libros que esconde tan concienzudamente su madre, pero que de todas formas él ha podido encontrar.

Se aleja tanto de los otros y se encierra tanto en sí mismo, que ya prácticamente ha perfeccionado aquella personalidad taciturna que lo caracterizará durante toda su vida para su noveno cumpleaños… tiempo afortunado en que finalmente ella da un par de pasos descuidados y ambos cruzan sus caminos...

Lily, como la flor.

Con los ojos más grandes y llenos de vida que alguna vez tuvo oportunidad de conocer.

Entonces ella es una niña, por supuesto, sin idea del impacto que una sonrisa tan limpia como la suya podía tener en quien nunca había conocido gesto alguno de amabilidad.

Así, las tardes en el bosque se transforman en el único momento del día en que Severus podía decir que sabía qué significaba en realidad tener una amiga.

Alguien que lo aceptaba sin importar sus maneras excéntricas, o incluso ciertos pensamientos que ya entonces se perfilaban oscuros; alguien que entendía lo que era sufrir por ser diferente… alguien que, _creía_ , nunca lo abandonaría.

Severus, pese a todo, demora un par de años en darse cuenta de que está enamorado. Porque ni siquiera sabe qué es ni cómo debería sentirse el amor… nunca antes se ha visto frente a él, ni pensó que podría llegar a hacerlo…

Pues a ella se reducen gran parte de las experiencias emotivas que recuerda, excluyendo, por supuesto, aquellas que más bien tienen que ver con el temor, esas que lo obligaban a reprimir toda una serie de temblores e inundaban sus nervios de un frío cruento y violento.

Es sólo ella, con su mirada profunda y deslumbrante, quien inunda con calidez su pecho y reconforta la debilidad en sus latidos. Es ella quien lo hace querer despertar otro día simplemente para poder verla de nuevo y escuchar su voz.

Sabe, _por ella_ , lo que significa formar parte de algo, por pequeño que esto sea… eso ya es lo suficientemente abrumador y excitante como para confundirlo un poco.

Severus, entonces, no sabe que la quiere _de esa manera_ , sino hasta que ella parece encontrar fácilmente otras personas con quien relacionarse, mientras él continúa siendo particularmente hermético… precavido incluso cuando ingresa a Hogwarts e interactúa entre quienes también son magos.

Es sólo hasta que sus encuentros se reducen paulatinamente hasta hacerse prácticamente inexistentes cuando Severus se da cuenta de cuánto la quiere. De cuánto la necesita y anhela en su vida.

Pues su ausencia lacera incluso más que cuando se sabía completamente solo y era la daga de la incertidumbre la que se hundía en su pecho con cada palpitar…

Lily no entiende su odio hacia los muggles, incluso cuando ella misma fue lastimada por su hermana en el pasado. Lily no perdona su manera de pensar… y Severus no puede simplemente dejar ir todo el rencor que ha sido sembrado en su alma desde que empezó a comprender el mundo.

Aunque lo intenta… por ella.

Pero nada de eso importa cuando Lily termina por dar el sí a Potter. Y él no puede luchar en contra del dolor que consume su alma.

Teniendo que soportar el sabor amargo que desciende por su boca cada que la ve junto a _ese_ que ahora dice querer y esos otros que son sus nuevos amigos; soportando las burlas de estos y volviéndose también agresivo al pasar de los días…

 _Cuánto los odia_.

Por quedarse con ella… quien lo era todo para él.

Así, cuando ni siquiera la amistad con Lily es posible, destina toda su atención a la magia… acabando más pronto de lo que cualquiera podría pensar con los libros de libre acceso… comenzando así su interés hacia las secciones prohibidas.

Orillándolo a las artes oscuras.

El escenario surge ante él de tal manera que parece que todo ha sido planeado minuciosamente: pronto los rumores acerca de un hombre que busca terminar con todos esos que han amenazado a los magos durante siglos permean en su cerebro y sus ideas.

Imagina acabar con los que lo despreciaron en su juventud. Imagina poder terminar con el dolor de su madre, con el propio.

Con el de la misma Lily, odiada por su hermana por ser _diferente_.

¿Por qué eran ellos quienes tenían que esconderse?

No.

Entendió Severus: el fenómeno no era él, sino los muggles… su padre y todos esos que nunca quisieron comprenderlo.

Tomar la marca tenebrosa parece ser en esos años la mejor decisión que ha tomado nunca. Hacerse cercano al Señor Tenebroso y tener su reconocimiento por fin lo hace sentir valioso.

Entonces usa su gran intelecto y talento para seguir sus órdenes. Sin arrepentirse nunca, pensando que todo lo que hace es por un bien mayor… siendo el mejor en hacer lo inimaginable.

Hasta que _ella_ se ve en peligro.

Y he entonces, cuando hace un nuevo descubrimiento.

Sin importar cuánto intentó olvidarla… aun cuando hace años que no se dirigen la palabra, aunque se ha casado con el mismo imbécil que durante tanto tiempo gozó de humillarlo, aunque incluso tenga ahora un hijo que no es suyo.

Severus la ama.

Así que abandona todo por lo que ha luchado en los últimos meses, se arriesga por ella, da su lealtad al bando contrario aun cuando sabe que sólo será utilizado como una pieza más de aquella peligrosa partida. Dumbledore no es mejor que el Señor Tenebroso en cuánto a medios y fines se refiere… _lo sabe_ , pero no le importa.

Lo único que pide es que ella viva.

Aunque no sea con él. Aunque siga odiándolo.

Ella tiene que ser feliz.

Es su única convicción.

Pero todo falla y él no quiere creer lo que ve...

Que el día en que Severus Snape por fin sostiene a Lily Evans entre sus brazos, ella ya no respira, sino que su piel es fría y, sus ojos, esos que siempre fueron tan brillantes y expresivos, se han vuelto opacos… sin vida.

Lily, igual que sucede con cualquier flor, por más hermosa que ésta sea, ha perdido sus pétalos y su color… dejando tras de sí nada más que el fantasma de su esencia, _esa_ , que también habrá de extinguirse en algún momento.

Severus la sostiene con delicadeza, confesando, al fin y después de tantos años de guardar silencio, cuánto, _cuánto la ama_.

Con palabras susurradas íntimamente, cuál poeta en altamar, con caricias llenas de devoción, con besos desesperados… que ella ya no siente, ni escucha, ni ve.

Entonces, ni la magia blanca, ni oscura le son de ayuda.

Entonces, el amor hace explotar su pecho de manera intensa y dolorosa.

Todo lo que desea es acompañarla a ella en la muerte...

…

Sin embargo, Lily, igual que cualquier flor, ha dejado tras de sí un pequeño retoño, un nuevo pedazo de vida.

Como volviendo a nacer el niño llora, reclamando atención desde su cuna, sin ser consciente de que se ha quedado sin padres… sin sospechar entonces que Severus cuidará de él… aunque nadie nunca lo sepa, aunque lo odien.

Se asegurará de que Harry Potter viva.

Pasarán los años y, llegado el momento preciso, finalmente Severus se despedirá del mundo, teniendo, pese a todo, la maravillosa fortuna de ver, por última vez, el par de ojos que una vez lo llevaron a vivir cerca del cielo.

Aunque sea un rostro distinto… aquellos ojos, más brillantes y llenos de vida que ningunos otros que haya tenido la oportunidad de conocer, _son de Lily_.

Lo sabe… porque son en sí mismos poesía.

Lo sabe, porque ha escrito su vida con base en ellos.

Porque cualquiera, incluso un ser destinado a la oscuridad como él, se vuelve poeta al contacto con el amor… aun si el roce dura apenas un instante.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas de la historia:**

Originalmente tenía pensado escribir mucho más, pero ni el tiempo, ni las circunstancias son favorables.

Aunque ya está anotado arriba, que se sepa que este es un homenaje a todas las vidas perdidas por los sismos y huracanes. A todos quienes marcharon a la "próxima gran aventura que es la muerte", a quienes se les dedicarán los más bellos de los versos. A ustedes, que no sólo fueron, sino que son y serán en nuestros corazones. Les ofrezco lo más íntimo que tengo, mis palabras y mi pensamiento.

Fuerza, México.

 **1738 palabras**


End file.
